Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Global cards Japanese cards Card 1015970 thumb.png|link=Transcendent Fusion Super Saiyan Gogeta Card 1015960 thumb.png|link=Warrior Born from Light Super Saiyan Gogeta Card 1016000 thumb.png|link=Endless Evolution of the Warrior Race Super Saiyan Broly Card 1015990 thumb.png|link=Wrathful Saiyan Super Saiyan Broly Card 1016030 thumb.png|link=God's Effortless Controlling Aura Super Saiyan God Goku Card 1016020 thumb.png|link=Intensifying Battle Super Saiyan Goku Card 1016050 thumb.png|link=Devastating Fighting Spirit of God Super Saiyan God Vegeta Card 1016040 thumb.png|link=Rapid Clash Super Saiyan Vegeta Card 1014510 thumb.png|link=Unusual Evolution Broly (Wrathful) Card 1016060 thumb.png|link=Warrior in Exile Broly Card 1016080 thumb.png|link=Troublesome Father and Son Paragus & Broly Card 1016070INT thumb.png|link=Vengeful Survivor Paragus Card 1016100 thumb.png|link=Becoming a Furious God Super Saiyan God SS Goku Card 1014980 thumb.png|link=Fury and Battle Instinct Super Saiyan Broly Card 1016150 thumb.png|link=The Most Malevolent Ever Golden Frieza LR Trunks & Mai.gif|link=Hopes and Promises for the Future Trunks (Teen) (Future) & Mai (Future) Card 1015610 thumb.png|link=The Duty of Humanity Trunks (Teen) (Future) Card 1015600 thumb.png|link=Deadly Return Trunks (Teen) (Future) Card 1016120 thumb.png|link=The Power of a God Unleashed Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Card 1016110 thumb.png|link=Prince of the Lost Planet Vegeta Card 1016090 thumb.png|link=Low-Class Warrior Exiled to Earth Goku Card 1014530 thumb.png|link=Saiyan Outcast Broly Card 1016140 thumb.png|link=Tyrannical Despot Frieza (Final Form) Card 1011340 thumb.png|link=Acceded Saiyan Youth Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. Card 1011330 thumb.png|link=Eternal Pedigree Vegeta Jr. Card_1015910_thumb.gif|link=Flapping Wings in Space Pan (GT) (Honey) Card_1014210_thumb.gif|link=Saiyan's Peak of Power Super Saiyan 4 Goku Card 1015750 thumb.png|link=The Struggle for Liberty Super Saiyan 4 Goku Card 1015740 thumb.png|link=Miracle Awakening Super Saiyan 4 Goku Card_1014220_thumb.gif|link=Saiyan's Invincibility Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Card 1015770 thumb.png|link=Super Decisive Battle Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Card 1015760 thumb.png|link=Indomitable Awakening Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Card 1016450 thumb.png|link=Astounding Flash Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT) Card 1016440 thumb.png|link=Confident Achievement Super Saiyan Trunks (GT) Card 1016460 thumb.png|link=Life-Risking Super Attack Goku (Kaioken) Card 1015890 thumb.png|link=Undefeatable Clash Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) Card 1015900 thumb.png|link=Showdown Unbound Majin Vegeta Card 1016490 thumb.png|link=Fierce Super Elite Vegeta Card 1015850 thumb.png|link=Drive to Evolve Super Saiyan 4 Goku Card 1016300 thumb.png|link=Traveling Companion Giru Card 1016290 thumb.png|link=Robot Met in Space Giru Card 1016430 thumb.png|link=Competent Intelligence Super Saiyan Trunks (GT) Current Global events Current Japanese events 0qDuaVS.png|link=Advent of Omnipotence D7Eg7Qi.png|link=The Greatest Adversary of All EZA Broly.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly CAK7bjs.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Broly Event punch machine big.png|link=Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! Quest_top_banner_326.png|link=Defeat_the_Legendary_Super_Saiyan GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy DBS_Future_Trunks_saga.png|link=Dragon_Ball_Super:_Future_Trunks_Saga Event_lord_slug_story_big.png|link=Lord_Slug Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=Fight Against Despair! The Last Super Warriors - Gohan and Trunks News banner dairansen 001.png|link=The 5th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! J9octHa.png|link=The Wish to Shenron Shadow Dragon Story.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: The Shadow Dragon Saga 5WGev9y.png|link=Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan Evq3Pbb.png|link=Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan EZA SS Vegeta Jr.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Acceded Saiyan Youth Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. EZA SS Goku Jr.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr. Giru Story.png|link=Rescue in the Desert! Giru's Great Achievement! Hercule GT Special.png|link=Martial Arts Meeting! Who Will Be Hercule's Successor! News_banner_plain_camp_20190122_B_small.png|link=Events Extreme Z-Battle QiUfLcs.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Ultimate Android Saga Quest top banner 330.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Finale Quest top banner 324 1.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy News banner dairansen 008 large.png|link=The 11th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Event punch machine big.png|link=Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Global summons Japan summons News banner gasha 00504 small Gogeta.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan Gogeta Super Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00504 small Broly.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan Broly Extreme Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00238_small_25.png|link=Special Summon: Mysterious Ritual News_banner_gasha_00501_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Warriors of the Future Assemble! Rising Dragon Carnival News banner gasha 00530 Goku.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan 4 Goku Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00530 Vegeta.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00238 small.png|link=Special Summon: Mysterious Ritual News_banner_gasha_00526_small.png|link=Rare Summon: 4th Anniversary Ticket Summon News banner gasha 00536 small.png|link=Rare Summon: STR Character-Exclusive Summon Main event in Global Main event in Japan News banner event zbattle 016 small.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: The Supreme Warrior Super Gogeta February 25 2019 22:30:00 PST News_banner_dairansen_012_small.png|link=The 12th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash February 18 2019 00:00:00 PST Card Help Event Help Navigation Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Campaign Let's Get To 1,000,000! Links Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 119 What is your highest score on Punch Machine? +10 million +20 million +30 million +40 million +50 million +60 million +70 million +77 million Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions '''More Polls Category:Browse